Mother and Son
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Zuko finds his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright well, you guys are probably expecting a Degrassi fanfic from me but this isnt Degrassi obviously. I've recently gotten back into my Avatar The Last Airbender obsession and I wrote this about an idea I had a while ago. So erm, yeah. Takes place a little after Sozin'g comet. Here is goes...**

Mai and Zuko were sitting in Zuko's library. They could hear the others talking and playing outside. It sounded like some Earth bending was going on and they could hear Aang's laugh. Zuko and Mai were with them, but wanted to be alone to talk.

"So you asked your father where she was?" Mai concluded. After the story Zuko told her about confronting his father, she was anxious to hear the answer. Zuko's mom was always good to her as a child and she never quite understood what happened to her.

"Yeah. He told me she was on Whale Tale island,"

"That's great, Zuko! You can find her now,"

"I know," Zuko smiled. "I just need to make sure he's not lying,"

"How are you gonna do that?" she asked, sitting back down next to him. Zuko was drumming his fingers on the desk.

"I'm not sure. I know that there is no way I can trust him, but I cant just ignore what he told me. What if she really is on Whale Tale island and I dont go?"

"You could always go there and come back. See if she's there and if she isn't go back and ask. You have enough time," Mai put her hand on Zuko's back and leaned into him. He seemed like he needed comfort.

Zuko stood up, pulling away from his girlfriend. He ran his fingers through his hair. "But then he'll just tell me somewhere else! He knows that this is my weak spot and he'll keep playing with me!"

"Well, he'll eventually run out of places to tell you and have to tell you where she really is," Mai said, her tone much softer than usual. It was always obvious as kids that Zuko and his mom were close. She saw the change in him when she disappeared and then soon after, he disappeared, too. But she remembered those years of Zuko's heartache and depression when his mother wasnt around.

"I dont wanna wait that long, Mai," he said, his voice softer, too. He was finally breaking down and Mai saw a tear fall. She stood up from the desk and went over to him, wiping away the tear that fell from his good eye.

"I know how much you miss her," She smiled sadly. Before he could contriadict her, she spoke, "That's how much I missed you when you were gone,"

Zuko smiled back and her and leaned in for a small kiss. There was a knock at the library door and Zuko pulled his lips away, keeping his hands on Mai's waist. "Come in!"

Aang stepped through the door, holding his staff. "We're all about to go to your uncle's tea shop. Do you want to come?" Iroh had just opened another one identical to The Jasmine Dragon in the Fire Nation.

Zuko shook his head and turned to Mai. "You can go. I wanna stay here and figure out what I can do,"

"What's wrong?" Aang walked towards the couple. His face went from playful joy to worry in a matter of minutes.

"I talked to my father about where my mother is and he told me, but I dont know if he's lying and I have to way to be sure,"

Aang smiled. "Yes you do,"

"How?" Zuko's head shot up and he was staring intently at the Avatar. He was willing to do anything to find his mother.

"Toph can tell when people are lying. She can feel the vibrations in the Earth and when you lie, your heart increases pace and she can sense it. It's worked many times. It's worth a shot,"

Zuko smiled and followed Aang out of the room, keeping a solid hold on Mai's hand. Mai's face lit up watching Zuko get so happy so fast.

"Toph," Zuko greeted the bling Earth bender. "I need your help. Please," he added the last word in a begging tone.

At first Toph smirked -prepared to make him do something in return for her favor - but when she heard that last word, her face softened. Anyone could detected the desperation in his voice. "What is it, Zuko?"

"I need you to tell me if my father is lying about something,"

"That's easy. I can do that,"

"Really? Thank you," Zuko said feverently. Mai smiled at Toph, even though she couldnt see it. In the few days Mai has gotten to know everyone, she really took a liking to Toph. They had the same attitude.

"So when you do wanna do this? Now?" Toph asked.

"Yes, that would be great,"

Zuko turned to Mai and kissed her goodbye. He began walking and Toph followed, eventually falling into step next to him.

"So what do you need to ask your dad?" Toph wondered.

"I need to know where my mother is,"

"What do you mean?"

Zuko sighed. "When I was kid, my mom was banished and I haven't seen her since. I asked him where she was, but I dont wanna go all over the world following his lies. I need to know for sure,"

"Well, I'm happy to help," she said sincere.

They walked a little farther and got to the prision.

Ozai was just as he was when Zuko visited him a few days prior. He was leaning against the wall and glared when the two kids entered the cell.

"What do you want now, _Firelord _Zuko?" he sneered the term and looked away.

"I want you to tell me where my mother is," Zuko said, his voice gruff and serious.

"I already told you,"

"Tell me again!" Zuko ordered. Toph put her hands against the wall and concentraited hard.

"Whale Tale island," Ozai said evenly, glaring at the Earth bender.

Zuko turned to Toph and she shook her head.

"You're lying!" Zuko yelled at his father through clenched teeth. "Where is she?"

Ozai raised his eyebrows. "So you found a lie dector? Well, I might as well tell the truth now. She's in Ba Sing Se,"

Zuko turned to Toph once again and she nodded. Zuko's eyes filled up with tears. "Has she been there the whole time?" His voice wasnt angry anymore, but the softer tone he used with Mai in the library.

"Yes," Ozai answered.

Zuko didnt look, but Toph nodded anyway. Zuko clenched his eyes shut, stopping the angry tears threatening to spill over. He wasnt angry at Ozai anymore, he was angry at himself. He'd spent a good amount of time in Ba Sing Se and he never found his mother. He was so close to her.

Zuko turned and made a haisty exit, Toph following quickly behind. "I was there! I was in Ba Sing Se! I could have found her!" he yelled more to himself than Toph as they walked back to Zuko's house.

"How would you know she was there?" Toph asked.

"I still could have looked for her. After I was banished, I wasnt worried about her anymore. Just myself. I'm so selfish!"

"You're not, Zuko," Toph promised. "Not anymore. You had no idea she was there. But you can find her now,"

Zuko took a deep breath. "You're right. That's all in the past. All I know is that I'm going to get to see her again. It's been so long,"

.

.

.

When they got back to Zuko's house, Mai was still there. The other kids had gone to the tea shop and Toph went to catch up with them.

Mai was in Zuko's room, sitting on his bed. She was expecting him. "So is she in Whale Tale island?"

"She's in Ba Sing Se," Zuko said and grabbed a bagged. He throught one of his outfits in there and the picture of his mother he had. "I'm going to find her. I'll be across that wall tonight,"

"I'm coming with you," Mai declared.

Zuko shook his head. "I want you to come, Mai, but this is something I need to do alone,"

Mai smiled and nodded once. "I understand. How are you going to get there?"

"I'm gonna ask to borrow Appa,"

"Well, good luck. When do you think you'll be home?" Mai asked, trying not to let the sadness take over her voice. She and Zuko were finally able to be together now, with nothing their way and she didnt want him to be gone for too long. She's been away from him long enough.

"I'm not sure. It's a big city, but I hope this picture will help. I hope someone recognizes her,"

She placed a tender kiss on Zuko's mouth and he smiled at her. "When I come back, I will be with my mother," Zuko promised to himself and to her.

Mai nodded again and he slung his bag over his back. He took Mai's hand and they walked out of the room.

**Author's note: well I was gonna have this as a one shot but i'm liking it more as a chapter book. so erm yeah please review? thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 1 person reviewed but I had this idea buzzing around in my head all day and I need to write it before I forget. XD I'm actually really liking this after rereading it so even I have one reader that's okay(: Here's chapter two:**

Zuko landed Appa on the wall. It had just gotten dark and they had flown for a while. He grabbed his bag out of Appa's saddle and slung it over his shoulder. The General greated him with a bow and two former soliders wheeled over hay for Appa to eat.

"Firelord Zuko, what brings you to Ba Sing Se so late at night?" The General asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Would it be okay if the bision stayed here while I look? I'm looking for someone in the lower ring and they aren't many places to store him," Zuko asked. The rings were still intacted for now. The Earth King was back in total control, but he had a few other things that needed to be done before everyone could live as one.

"Of course. He'll be here when you decide to leave. Enjoy the city,"

Zuko bowed to The General and he walked to the train. He was the only one sitted on the train and they got to the inner wall in a relevtily short time. When he exited to the train, he found the first building and knocked on the door, holding out the picture of his mother.

.

.

.

Zuko looked through most of the lower ring. There we about six blocks left he had and he promised that he'd finish with the lower ring before he went to bed. He was almost positive his mother would be here, but if she was in the middle or upper ring that was fine, too. At least she was happy.

Zuko entered a trading shop and the shop keeper bowed to him. "Hello, Firelord Zuko, how may I help you today?"

He walekd forward and placed the picture on the counter. "I'm looking for this woman. Have you seen her around here?"

The man stared at the picture for a few minutes. "She looks really familiar. Just a moment," he turned his head towards the back door. "Micah! Can you come here for a minute?"

A young women came through the door, carrying a large vase. She set it on the counter with a grunt and wiped her hands on her apron. "Yes, father?"

"Have you seen this woman?" he gestured to Zuko's picture.

Micah took a good look and smiled. "Oh yes - that's Ursa. She comes in a lot to trade her flowers with us,"

Zuko smiled, his face gleeming with hope. "Do you know where she lives?"

"No, but I know where she works. Her shop is probably closing soon, though,"

"That's fine - where is it?" Zuko begged. His mind was racing. Would he see him mom tomorrow? Or better yet, tonight? Would he finally be able to hug her againt after so many years?"

"Just down the block. It's a light pick with a green roof and a flower carved above the door. You shouldn't miss it,"

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Zuko bowed quickly to them and ran out the door. He ran past each building until he reached the end of the block. The very last building before and alley way was the building Micah desribed. Zuko took a deep breath and walked through the door.

There was a small bell, indicating someone was in the shop. He saw a women with her back towards the door, patting dirt in a pot. "I'll be with you in a moment," she said.

Zuko remembered her voice at once and he suddnely felt very warm. His throat closed and his eyes filled up to the brim with tears.

The woman turned around. "What can I help you...Zuko?" she asked.

"Mom," Zuko whispered brokenly.

Ursa walked quickly around the counter and made her way to her son, hugging him tightly.

Zuko suddnely felt like he wasnt in the shop anymore, like he wasn't firelord. He felt like he was a little kid again being cradled in his mother's arms.

"Zuko, how did you find me? How are you here? What happened to you?" she asked, gentley touching his scar. If it would have been anyone else, Zuko would have slapped their hand away, but with his mother's fingers caressing his cheek, it felt healed. Like it wasnt even there.

Zuko blinked and the tears spilled over. He's never felt this vunerable. He looked up at his mom who was crying and smiled. "Dad told me where you were,"

"What?"

"I made him. I needed to know where you were. I needed to find you,"

"What do you mean you made him? What's going on?"

"I'll explain. Just...come home," he begged in a whisper.

"Zuko, I want to, but I cant. I was...banished. I'd be killed,"

Zuko shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, I'm firelord now and I say you can come back,"

"Your father...died?" Ursa whispered. To her, nothing has changed since she left. She had no idea what Zuko had been through.

"No, I'll explain if you just fly home with me,"

"Fly?"

"I have the Avatar's flying bison," Zuko said. He and he mom were still clutching each other and still crying. To Zuko, he felt a lot lighter. Like all of the weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He felt like he could breathe normal.

"Avatar?" Ursa whispered.

"Please, mom," Zuko laughed, reached up to wipe his tears away. "Just come back,"

"Okay," Ursa smiled at her son. "I just need to pack,"

"We can stay in Ba Sing Se for tonight. The Avatar knew this journey may have taken a while,"

"Okay. I have an apartment. You can stay there with me for tonight. It's probably not what you're used to. It's nothing like the palace,"

Zuko took his mom's hand and they walked out of the shop. Ursa turned to lock the door and Zuko laughed. "I actually haven't been in the palace that long. I was even a fugitive for a while,"

"What happened?" Ursa asked again, her curiousity really oozing out.

"I'll explain," Zuko laughed, taking her hand once again and followed her into the night.

**Author's note: so yeah. In the next chapter, Zuko explains what has happened to him in the years his mom has been gone. So reviews? Thanks(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright so I got a lot of reviews at once. I was like Damn! lol I love you guys and for those that asked, yes there will be more Maiko in here. They're my favorite couple I just need to wait to get Zuko back to the fire nation. This chapter will mainly be Zuko telling him mom what has been going on so it's gonna be kinda boring espeicially when you know all of this stuff. the next chapter will be better lol.**

"I'm sorry this is all I have to offer, Zuko," Ursa said as she laid a blanket on the floor next to a pillow. She really did feel terrible that the only thing she could give her son was a floor to sleep on.

"It's okay, Mom," Zuko said, smiling as he said the word. "I've slept on worse,"

"Enough with the hints, Zuko!" she laughed, just as excited to say his name. "I need to know what happened once I left,"

Zuko's smile faded and he nodded, dropping to the floor to sit. Ursa followed his movements and sat across from him. She tried not to stare at his scar, but it was hard not to.

"Well," Zuko began. "When you left, nobody would tell me where you went. Dad ignored me everytime I asked and Azula made up lies that I would never believe. It was hard growing up without you, Mom. Everyone seemed against me - Even Mai at some points. Sometimes I think Azula really got to her. It got better eventually. Once Uncle Iroh came home, I spent a lot of my time with him. He treated me a lot better than dad did. I didnt grow up as happy as I could have been, but I managed. When I wasnt with Mai, I was with Uncle and it was a nice balance," Zuko smiled, remembering the games he and Mai played as children.

Ursa reached over and took Zuko's hand, giving him a smile.

Zuko smiled back, but it faded quickly. "When I was old enough to go into a war meeting, Uncle took me in. I was told to sit quietly and not disagree with anyone, but when a general made an awful plan that would have gotten many people killed, I spoke up. I argued...and I payed for it. I was challenged to an Agni Kai with dad. I couldn't fight him, though. I knew I couldn't win, and he was my father. I thought he would have some sympathy. But he didnt. I begged for forgiveness, but he just burned and banished me," Zuko reached up and touched his scar, remembering how bad it hurt. "I was told the only way I could return home was to find the Avatar,"

Ursa's eyes filled with tears. "How could he? How could he do that to you? His own son!" she yelled. She blink away her tears and Zuko squeezed her hand before continuing.

"For two years, I looked for the Avatar. I was obsessed with finding him, obsessed with going home. I eventually found him. For a while it went back and forth. I found him, we fought, he got away. He had friends to protect him and I didnt have anyone but Uncle, who rarely fought. It wasnt fair. I had him at the North Pole. I actually had him for a while, but there was a storm and I couldnt get him home. His friends found us and fought me. I was unconcious, but they took me anyway so I wouldnt freeze. I eventually got away and escaped with Uncle," Zuko left out the part about Zhao trying to kill him. His mother was already upset enough about what he's gone through.

"When Azula found us, she told me that dad wanted me home and I immediatly trusted her and trusted him. I thought he wanted me home. I was finally getting what I wanted. But Azula lied and she just wanted to take us as prisioners. Uncle and I fought her and her guards and we got away. We became refugees. Azula couldnt find us and we weren't welcomed in the Earth Kingdom. After we cut our hair, we just kept moving. Uncle and I split up for a bit, but met up when Azula was fighting the Avatar. Normally, I would have tried to capture him, but I was focused on her. The Avatar's friends and Uncle and I got Azula cornered and she shot Uncle with fire. I ignored the Avatar after that and got Uncle better. Then I went to Ba Sing Se," Zuko whispered the last part, ashamed the he hadn't found his mother then.

"You were here?" she whispered.

Zuko nodded, his eyes filling up with tears. "I was here for while, but I was too selfish to look for you,"

"Zuko," she whispered and pulled him to hug her. He started crying. "You didnt have to look for me. You _never_ had to look for me. I missed you so much, but I wouldn't want you to give up your own life in an attempt to find me,"

"I just missed you so much, Mom," Zuko cried into her shoulder and she rocked him back and forth like she did when he was little.

After a few minutes, his sobs died down and he pulled back, ready to contiue the story. "I was living a normal life in Ba Sing Se, until -"

"Azula came," Ursa finished.

"How did you know?"

"I saw her. She was dressed in a weird costume and had make-up all over her face, but I recognized my own daughter. She didnt recognize me, though, and I didnt speak up,"

Zuko shook his head. It wasnt fair that Azula had the chance to see their mother and she didnt even care! Zuko had been caring his whole life and he couldnt ever find her! It wasnt fair at all! Azula got everything Zuko wanted! Zuko took up, shaking with fury.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" his mother stood up, grabbing his shoulders.

"She found you and she didnt even care!" Zuko yelled, his tears spilling over. "I would have given anything to found you, but I didnt and she did! She had the chance to talk to you and she didnt! She gets everything I want and doesnt even appreciate it!"

"Zuko, she didnt even see me!" Ursa urged, trying to get him to stop crying. "And you have what you want now. Me, Mai, the throne, friends. You have the right path. That's something Azula doesnt,"

Zuko nodded, realizing this was true. He just hated that Azula had been reunited with their mother before he had and she hadnt even realized it.

Ursa pulled Zuko back down to the floor and wiped away his tears. "Do you want to finish the story?"

Zuko nodded again and took a deep breath. "She offered me to join her in taking the Avatar down...and even though I should've done the right thing, I didnt. I joined her. I fought the Avatar and his friend and he went down. Azula thought he was dead, but I knew he was alive. We returned to the Fire Nation as heros. I finally had everything I wanted for so long. Father's approval, Mai's love, power, acceptance. But I didnt feel like myself. I was angry all the time and unhappy. It was because I did the wrong thing. During an Eclipse, I confronted Father and told him I was leaving to join the Avatar and teach him Firebending. And I did," Zuko left out the part where Ozai kept him there long enough to Firebend, using his mother as bait. It wasnt worth telling to her.

"I joined them," he smiled. "And we all became friends. But I betrayed Mai. I only saw her once after I left the Fire Nation and I had betrayed her again. But she still managed to save my life. I was breaking out of a prision with my friend, Sokka and..." Zuko trailed off when he saw his mother's expression. He laughed. "We were breaking his father out of jail, but we needed to be inside the prision to do that,"

She gave him a crazy look, but didnt say anything. "When Sozin's Comet came, it was up to me and my friend, Katara to take down Azula. She challenged me to an Agni Kai and I accepted. She was slowly loosing it and I could tell. I was winning until she created lighting. Uncle had taught me how to redirect it, but she shot it at Katara and I jumped in front of it. I managed to redirect some of it, but not all. Katara got Azula chained up and she saved me." Zuko put a hand over his banaged wound. "I became Firelord and declared the war over. Changes are still being made and the world is going back to a peaceful time, but we're getting there. Azula and Ozai are in a prision cell and Ozai cant bend anymore. The Avatar took that away. I only visited him twice to find out where you are and I haven't visited Azula,"

"I want to," Ursa said suddnely.

"You want to what?"

"I want to see Azula,"

"Mom, I -"

"When we go back to the Fire Nation tomorrow, I want to visit her. I need to talk to her and I need to get some things off my chest to her and Ozai. I want to see them both,"

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

Ursa nodded. "Very. Now, get some sleep. We have a lot of flying to do tomorrow,"

Zuko smiled and hugged his mom, grateful to be in her arms again and laid down on the floor, pulling the blanket over him. He fell asleep instantly, the whole in his chest that has been there since his mother left - gone.

**Author's note: so yeah basically a filler. next chapter will be a little more maiko, the gaang gets to meet ursa and she visits ozai and azula. reviews are greatly welcomed (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So...I dont really have anything to say except that you for the reviews! I love them all so much. And enjoy this chapter!**

"Mom, before you go visit Azula and dad in prision, would you like to meet my friends?" Zuko asked as they walked close to each other to the front doors of the palace. Appa had flown to the back where he slept once they departed off of him.

Zuko was carrying two of his mother's bag, plus his own and she carried one.

"Sure, I would love to," Ursa smiled.

Zuko opened the doors and they walked him. Ursa stood in the doorway for a moment, taking it all in. It's been so long since she's been here and all of the memories of her last night came rushing back. She took a glance at Zuko - putting all the bags on the floor in the corner - and knew that everything she did was worth it.

Zuko turned to face her and she put her own bag down. He took her hand and pulled her through the palace towards the back door. When they reached the back, everyone was doing what they usually do.

Suki and Ty Lee were fighting, but only to test each other's skills. Sokka watched from a short distance, his injured foot propped up. Mai was sitting under a tree, twirling her blades in her fingers. Aang and Katara were petting Appa. Iroh wasn't around and Zuko assumed he was at his tea shop. Toph was sitting on the ground playing with Momo. She was the first one to notice them, because she knew they were coming before they came.

"Zuko's back!" she yelled and everyone looked at the door. Mai's entire face lit up as she got up and walked quickly towards Zuko. Everyone followed close behind.

Zuko welcomed Mai into his arms and held her close. Even though the time apart was short, there was still the dull ache of the three years they were apart. He held her tighter for a second longer, then released her.

Mai looked up at Ursa and smiled, genuienly happy to see her. "Mai," Ursa said, affection clear in her tone. She loved Mai and was looking forward to welcoming her into the family one day. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Mai said and hesitantly leaned in for a hug. Ursa embraced her quickly before letting her go. Mai took a step back, intertwining her fingers with Zuko. He squeezed her hand and when she looked at him, she could see the happiness on his face. There wasn't a trace of pain anywhere in his features.

"Ursa!" Everyone heard Ty Lee's shrill voice in the little crowd and soon the new warrior clasped onto Zuko's mom, huggly her tightly. "It's so great to see you,"

"You as well, Ty Lee," Ursa laughed, letting her go. "You haven't changed a bit. Well, accept for the outfit and make-up,"

"Mom," Zuko stepped in. He still smiled everytime he said the word. "This is Sokka," he pointed to Sokka. "His girlfriend, Suki. His sister, Katara. This is Toph, and this is the Avatar - Aang," Zuko pointed to everyone.

Aang bowed to Ursa and she bowed back. "It's great to meet you," he said honestly.

"And you, too, Young Avatar. I've heard many stories about you in Ba Sing Se. I am honored to be in your presences,"

"Dont feel honored," Aang smiled. "I'm just glad you're here for Zuko's sake,"

Ursa and Zuko shared a look and a smile, before Ursa's face became somber. "Okay, Zuko, I want to see them now,"

Zuko nodded, his smiled fading. He squeezed Mai's hand again before releasing it. "I'll be right back. She wants to visit Azula and Ozai,"

Before Zuko could turn to walk away, Mai grabbed his hand again. "You're not ditching me again. Where ever you go - I go. That's how it is from now on. You're not going to be torn away from me anymore,"

Zuko was about to protest - telling her how it wouldnt be for so long - but he could see the fear in her eyes and tell by the desperate way she clutched his hand...His banishment had taken a toll on her as well. He saw the pain that was inflicked in her when he left and it mirrored his own. During the time Zuko was away, he tried not to think too much of Mai - afraid it would hurt too much. But now that he was with her, he remembered how _wrong_ he felt without her.

He leaned in a kissed her forehead. "You're right. Let's go,"

Ursa watched the two teens as they walked to the prision. She saw the way they looked at each other and without any words spoken between them, she could tell they would be together forever. They needed each other. Even with no more war or violence and no more fear, they still depended on each other and looked out for one another. They fit together.

The trio reached the prision in a matter of minutes. No guard questioned them, just bowed to Zuko. He and Mai stayed hand in hand, his mother walking a head of them.

Zuko cleared his throat at one of the doors and Ursa turned around. He nodded to the door and closed his eyes, turning to face Mai. His father was in there and he was terrified for his mother. Even without bending, his father could do some damage. He kissed Mai on the forehead and Ursa patted his shoulder. "I'll be right back," she whispered and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When Ozai hear the door shut, he didnt look up. He expected it to be a guard giving him food or even worse, Zuko crying because he couldn't find his mommy. He definetly was not expecting Ursa.<p>

"So you burned him?" Her voice was cold. Nothing like it was when she talked to Zuko - or anyone else for that matter. It was the voice she used when she talked to him.

Ozai looked up and glared. He still hated that she was back in the Fire Nation. Hated everything about this woman. She glared right back at him, but her glare was ten times more harder. First he threaten to kill his son, then he burned and banished him? There was so much more to hate.

"You didnt answer me," she said.

He coughed a hard chuckle. "You saw his face, didnt you?"

Ursa's glare intensified. "And you dont care at all? That's your _son_!"

Ozai rolled his eyes. "If you wouldn't have gotten in the way, that would have never happened!" he yelled, venom leaking into his voice. Although, he did become Firelord as a result of their deal, he still hated that Zuko had lived. To be honest, he had never loved his son and never wanted him.

Ursa was taken aback by that remark. Her glare didnt intesify nor falter. "What do you mean?"

"If you would have just let me kill the failure, he would have never been burned or banished or injured or anything! He brought it all on himself because of _you_,"

Ursa's eyes filled with tears at the accusation. Even though she knew he was wrong, it still stung. "No," she shook her head, closing her eyes. He was wrong. "No, this wasn't my fault. I saved him - I saved his life and now look at him. _He's_ Firelord. With friends and a girl that loves him and a real family that cares for him. If it weren't for me - he wouldnt have any of this,"

Ozai sneered and looked back at the brick wall. "It doesnt matter. I had it all once,"

"But you dont have it anymore,"

"Why are you even here?" he wondered. He just wanted to go back to being alone.

"I'm here to tell you deserve a lot wrose than this," Ursa's voice went back to the cold angry voice she had when she came in. She never hated anyone and she always found the good in people, but after seeing Zuko and hearing what he's been through, she couldnt find anything remotley good about Ozai. "You did all of this to your own son and you're lucky the Avatar spared you for it. If I had it my way, you'd be dead,"

She didnt wait for him to reply, she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mai was leaning against Zuko, her head tuked under his chin. He was running his hands up and down her back and it calmed them both. It was something he did to her as young teenages whenever they were together. Mai missed the feeling. Her arms tightened around Zuko's back and she closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of him.<p>

Zuko looekd up when his mom came out of the room. Her eyes were still glossed with tears and she didnt speak.

"Everything alright, Mom?" He asked. His hands didnt stop rubbing Mai's back because his nerves hadnt calmed. She still had to visit Azula.

"Yes, everything's fine," Her tone still resembled the cold voice she used in the cell, but it was softening and she saw the two teen lovers. Seeing her son happy made it clear that it was all worth it.

Zuko took his arms from around Mai to hold her hand and they all walked down a little ways to the last cell in the building.

Ursa took another deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. She had no idea what to expect.

She disappeared into the room and Zuko pulled Mai back into his arms. He placed a long tender kiss on her mouth - trying to erase his thoughts - and then went back to running his hands along his back. "I wish I could know what they are saying," he murmured.

* * *

><p>Azula was chained up so she couldn't bend. Her hair was still the tangled mess it was the day of Sozin's coment. She had her hands chained to the top of her cell and her feet changed to the bottom. Her head hung low, but looked up when the door opened. The light that peeked in burned her eyes but once the door was closed, she saw who was in the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

When Ursa spoke, it wasnt even close to the tone she used with Ozai. The voice she used was soft and gently. Close to how she speaks to Zuko. "I came to visit you,"

"Why?" Azula sneered, just like her father.

"Because I missed you," Ursa said, truth in her vioce.

"You never cared about me! You only loved Zuko!" Azula shouted. She never cared as a child that her mother loved Zuko more because their mother was never around. But now that her mother was standing in front of her, she started to feel what her absence has done to her.

"I loved you both equally. I still do, Azula. You're my daughter,"

"You think I'm a monster!" Azula yelled.

"I dont," Ursa argued. "I think you let power cloud your focus. You always dreamt of having power and you got it over your friends. I think that you would do anything for power,"

Azula didnt answer, just turned her head away. It was true. Azula wanted power. She was born to lead. Not her pathetic brother Zuko. "Will you just leave?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'll go if you want me to go, but I just wanted you to know that I still love you, Azula. And I always have," Ursa backed out of the room slowly, giving her daughter a chance to call her back in.

When she didnt, Ursa closed the door and Azula let out a quiet sob. She let her head hang and her shoulders shook as her sobs began louder.

* * *

><p>Mai was running her fingers over Zuko's lower back. She could still feel the nerves buzzing through him even though he was rubbing her back. When she started to lightly caress his back, he relaxed a little more.<p>

Ursa came out of the door, tears running down her face.

"Mom," Zuko said, alert. He stood up straight, but kept Mai tuked under his arm. "Is everything okay?"

Ursa was going to tell him no. That she wanted her daughter to be happy, too, but when she looked into Zuko's eyes - eye's that matched her own - she smiled. They look of love and happiness was so prominent in his eyes that it washed away her sadness. "Yes, everything is fine,"

**Author's note: mhmm. it's kinda long, yeah and kinda ehh i guess. i dont really know how ursa is and i dont know how ozai or azula would react to seeing her so it was kinda just my imagination i was going off of. and just fyi, that was only a tease of maiko. there will be more :P**


End file.
